


You're All I Trust

by orphan_account



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Demisexuality, M/M, pansexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3625032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some might saying being in love with your best friend is the worst thing that could happen. But Alex would argue your best friend being the only person you’re attracted to is much worse</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're All I Trust

Alex POV

Describing my sexuality had always been a challenge for me. I knew romantically, I was open to a relationship to anyone I liked. Kissing was great but going further kind of… disgusted me. All the people I dated had been girls but none of them appealed to me sexually. I’d always had this feeling I couldn’t feel that way about someone unless I was close to someone emotionally. And not being the most trusting person didn’t help.

So after a lot of Google searching I discovered there was in fact a word for what I was; demisexual. I’d never heard of it until I stumbled across it but it definitely what I was. Funny how I’d had to learn about it myself.

And that’s when a problem came in; I was only close to one person; my straight best friend, Jack.

And being sexually attracted to your best friend did exactly what you’d think. I wasn’t sure if I had feelings towards him, but god fucking damnit the sexual part was there and definitely wasn’t going away anytime soon.

I’d started just ignoring it. It was kind of hard – especially considering he was the only one I had dreams about and a lot at that. So the whole ignoring it thing didn’t always work.

Tonight we were having one of our usual sleepovers. They usually consisted of movies and playing Mario Cart. We’d always enjoyed having sleepovers. We’d had them since we were little when we met each other in first grade. They had always been fun but ever since my attraction towards him came along, it’d been harder spending time with him alone; and sharing a bed. We’d always shared a bed. It wasn’t weird between us since we’d always had.

“Fuck!” Jack yelled when the blue shell hit him. I smirked to myself as I rode into first place. “Dude, why?”

“Luck.” I shrugged.  “Punishment for being an ass?”

“Wow, you’re so nice.”  He said.

I playfully shoved him, which caused him to mess up. “Oh, you’re gonna fucking pay for that.” He said, and abandoned the game, tackling me onto my back.

“Dude!”  I groaned under his body weight as not so pure thoughts came to my mind. I pushed those thoughts away though. “Get off me.” I pushed him and grabbed his wrists and rolled us over so I was on top of him. “You are such a fucking asshole.”

“I’m _your_ asshole though.” He stated.

“Only because no girl will put up with you.” I retorted.

“Who needs a girl when I’ve got you?” he smiled.

He was still under me; my legs were straddling his skinny hips. Fuck, why did I find his skinniness so attractive? I wanted to kiss him so fucking badly. Why did he have to be straight?

“I really don’t want to be stuck with you forever; that’s pretty unfair.”

“What? I’m awesome though!” He whined.

“Fuck, you’re such a dumbass.” I rolled my eyes, letting go of his wrists and sitting up. I was still straddling his hips, and stayed lying down. He moved his hands so they were behind his head.

“So anyway,” he began, “Any girls you’re interested in?” he asked out of nowhere.

I shrugged. “Nah, no girls appeal to me.”

“Really?” he asked, raising a brow.

“I don’t know, no girl appeals to me.” I said.

He gave me a confused look and sat up. “Whatever; wanna watch a movie?”

…

_I was woken up by Jack shaking me while whispering in my ear. “Wakeup, Alex.” It was in a seductive tone. And fuck, that made me hard. He was behind me and I felt him press his soft lips against the back of my neck and nibbling it._

_I turned around and held onto his hips, stroking the protruding bone with my thumb. “Mhm?” I mumbled, bringing our lips close so we were only centimetres apart._

_“You’re really hot, y’know?” He smirked._

_“Good to hear.” I said. Our lips were so close and he bit his lip in that sexy way of his. Fuck he’s so fucking hot. He hadn’t even touched me and I was already so hard._

_His lips went for my neck, gently nibbling on the skin. “Jack, oh fuck Jack.” I moaned._

_“You already hard, Alex? Already hard for me?” His lips were still on his neck as he said that._

_“Yes Jack.” I breathed. “So fucking hot.”_

_“Alex?” he said._

_“Yeah?” I breathed, looking at him._

_“Alex?”_

_“Yeah?” I asked again._

_“Alex!” He was speaking a little more forcibly. And that’s when I woke up._

My eyes shot open, my heart was racing, and I realised I was still in Jack’s bed; while having a sex dream about him.

Jack was looking down at me surprised. His mouth was hanging open, speechless.

“…You were uh, talking in your sleep.” He said in an awkward tone.

“I… I uh…” I stuttered, blushing furiously.

This was exactly what I was afraid of, that my attraction to him would ruin our friendship.

“Alex.” He started and I braced myself for his words, but then I felt his hand on my chin and turned my head to face him. “Don’t freak out.” He whispered and leaned down. My eyes widened and I put my hand on his chest to stop him.

“What’re you… you’re straight!” I said,

“Yeah, maybe not entirely.” He said. “You want me to not…”

“Wait, why are you even trying to kiss me. I don’t even like you like that…”

“So... you just had a dream?”

“Do… you… like...?” I trailed off.

He bit his lip. “Uh… well… I uh… I do…” He was blushing. Fuck, I don’t know how I feel about this.

“So wait, you’re not straight?” I asked.

“Pansexual.” He said. “Took me a while to admit it. It’s still kinda recent.” He said in a small voice. “You?”

“Demisexual?” I said.

“The fuck is that?” he asked, confused.

“It’s like where I’m only attracted to people when I’m emotionally close to them. So like, you’re the only person I’m emotionally close to, so yeah. Basically I’m you-sexual.” I explained, adding a small laugh at the end to lighten the mood.

“So you’re attracted to me, but don’t like me?” he concluded.

“I mean, I think I don’t like you. I kind of freaked out over being attracted to you, that liking you kind of seemed impossible.”

“So… what does this mean for us?” He asked, chewing his bottom lip.

“I don’t know.”

Jack laid back down next to me. “Can I kiss you?” he asked. I smiled at him and nodded. He leaned forward and pressed our lips together gently. I sighed into his lips and kissed him back.

We ended up falling asleep while cuddling and I wondered to myself if we would go anywhere. But knowing our connection, we probably will.

**Author's Note:**

> Quick and short. I wanted to bring more attention to demisexuality since it’s hardly recognised.
> 
> [Tumblr](http://caraphatash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
